Aipom (Pokémon)
|} Aipom (Japanese: エイパム Eipam) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Aipom is a monkey-like Pokémon with a three-fingered hand at the end of its tail. Its fur is purple, while the skin of its face, inner ears, belly, feet, and the tip of its tail are beige. Its face usually has a cheeky smile and round, blue eyes. With its round ears, Aipom's head is disproportionately large compared to its body. Atop its head is a that is longer on females than males. Unlike its feet, Aipom's arms are simple, purple stubs. Aipom uses its powerful tail freely and cleverly for many purposes. The tail is strong enough to anchor Aipom to a branch and suspend the rest of its body in the air, but also delicate enough to pick fruit and manipulate objects. Aipom has been known to wrap its tail around tree branches as it sleeps so it does not fall. Since Aipom uses its tail so much, its actual arms are not as dexterous and become clumsy over time. Aipom lives high in the , using its tail for balance as it swings from branch to branch. In Alola, is its favorite food. In the anime Major appearances This Aipom appeared in Slaking Kong!, in which she stole Ash's hat. After eventually returning it, she started following Ash and . After making an unsuccessful attempt in the previous episode, Ash Aipom during Channeling the Battle Zone!. Her behavior is similar to that of Ash's Chikorita: attention-seeking, very naughty at times, and occasionally jealous. However, she developed a close bond with Ash. In Throwing the Track Switch, Ash traded her to for because Aipom loved competing in Pokémon Contests while Buizel was more interested in Gym s. Aipom evolved into in Journey to the Unown! while battling an aggressive horde of . Other Aipom debuted in Spell of the Unown: Entei, under the ownership of . Aipom was Lisa's primary Pokémon, and is often seen outside of its Ball. It volunteered to go third in Lisa's battle with Ash, going against and winning. Aipom made its television debut in Delibird's Dilemma, where it made off with one of 's missing presents. However, it decided to give it back to Delibird. Aipom made its main series debut in A Hot Water Battle, where seven of them were causing mischief. An Aipom appeared in Hocus Pokémon. needed a tear from the Long Tail Pokémon to complete a spell. An Aipom appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. Minor appearances Two Aipom appeared in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally as some of the Pokémon participating in a street festival. Three Aipom appeared in Got Miltank? as inhabitants of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. A baby Aipom appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, where it was one of the Pokémon being cared for by Mr. Shellby. An Aipom was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in the banned episode EP250. Multiple Aipom appeared in Great Bowls of Fire! as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. An Aipom briefly appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, where it watched the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race. Four Aipom appeared in Entei at Your Own Risk as some of the Pokémon resting in some hot springs. Multiple Aipom appeared in A Bite to Remember. A 's Aipom appeared in Mean With Envy. An Aipom made a cameo in a visualization in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Coordinator's Aipom appeared in Deceit and Assist. A wild took the form of an Aipom in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Coordinator's Aipom appeared in The Saffron Con. An Aipom was seen in the greenhouse in Sweet Baby James, where it was being looked after by Nanny and Pop-Pop. A 's Aipom appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. Multiple Aipom appeared in Slaking Kong!, where Ash's Aipom was once a member of that group. They reappeared in a flashback in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. An Aipom appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. It was among the Pokémon Ash encountered in Xatu's Forest. An Aipom briefly appeared in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of a man. An Aipom appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Three Trainers' Aipom appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga has an Aipom named Aibo which first appeared in Murkrow Row, one of the Pokémon he grew up with at his house in New Bark Town. Because he was not very powerful, he was typically used in situations that needed his dexterity or for distracting opponents with . In Pleased as Punch With Parasect, he evolved into an Ambipom. A Trainer's Aipom appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Multiple Aipom appeared in In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!!. In the TCG Other appearances '' An Aipom will appear in '' . Game data NPC appearances * : Aipom makes a cameo in the "Eager " mini-game. Aipom lifts the crate, but may also lower it quickly to fake out players. * : Lucy Fleetfoot owns an Aipom. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , and (Headbutt trees)}} , , and , Azalea Town (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} }} extension}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (Honey trees)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (Honey trees)}} , , , , , , Azalea Town, Mt. Silver (Headbutt trees)}} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} and ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=Endless Level 3, Forever Level 3, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Union Road}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone, Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Curl Bay, Wireless Tower, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (11th release)}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas), Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 01}} |} |} Aipom will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using a Wonder Mail code such as the following: :4 ? R C W ♂ T ? ? 0 7 6 :F M ? Y 2 4 ? 5 + N ? W :Objective: Deliver Radar Orb to Aipom on floor 5 of Silent Chasm. In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Mimic Aipom|English|United States|5|January 10 to 16, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Mimic Aipom}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Aipom|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Aipom}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Bounce|Flying|Physical|85|85|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Double Slap|Normal|Physical|15|85|10||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20||'}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Tail Slap|Normal|Physical|25|85|10| |'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution knowing |no2=424 |name2=Ambipom |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * uses a gadget based on Aipom's tail, called the Aipom arm. Origin Aipom appears to be based on a generic and the exaggerated concept of their . Aipom also shares its large smile with a . It may vaguely reference the , a creature of Aztec mythology with monkey hands and a fifth human hand on its tail. Name origin Aipom and Eipam may be a combination of and palm (referring to the hand on its tail). It may also refer to a . In other languages }} and |es=Aipom|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Griffel|demeaning=From and |it=Aipom|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에이팜 Eipam|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=長尾怪手 Chángwěiguàishǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Long tail, strange hand", a reference to its tail |hi=ऐपोम Aipom|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Эйпом Eypom|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash/Dawn's Aipom * Aibo External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with Double Hit de:Griffel es:Aipom fr:Capumain it:Aipom ja:エイパム zh:长尾怪手